Early Night
by Kalena
Summary: PiperLeo Piper has been working too hard at the club lately and decides to go home early. Fluffy, short and written a few years ago.


**Early Night**

This was written a few years ago and has been sitting in a folder forgotten. It hasn't been betad but I haven't posted anything in so long and decided to put this up to make myself feel better. I hope at lease one person enjoys it, even just a little, that will have made my weekend! 

_Leo - clothes happy Piper_

Looking down at the scrap of paper Piper couldn't help but smile at the thought. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked back at the task at hand. P3's account book sat open on her desk waiting to be completed.

Yawning she looked at her watch, it was almost ten. She had been staying at the club till after midnight most nights for about a month and Leo had made her promise to get home earlier at least one night a week.

Stuffing the piece of scrap paper into the book she slammed it shut and got up. She really should go online anyway, she thought, spreadsheets make everything better. Her mind clearly wasn't up to the task of calculations and such and her tiredness was reminding her of bed and bed was reminding her of Leo and Leo…well you can guess what he reminded her of.

Grabbing her coat and keys she headed for the door of her office and entered the hustle and bustle of one of the best nightspots in town. Wading through the crowd of happy clubbers she finally reached the bar and told the waitress she was heading home.

Home, even the thought of it made her smile, home with her family, with Leo. She was tired, no scratch that, she was exhausted and the last time they had spent some quality time together was Valentines Day and it was now the middle of April.

-123-

Sighing heavily Piper let the door click shut behind her as her coat fell from her shoulders, the fabric pooled at her feet but she was too tired to pick it up. It would still be there in the morning. Her keys clattered as she slammed them onto the side table with a little more force than was intended. A weak smile made its way onto her face, finally she was home!

Trudging upstairs she noted that it was oddly quiet. Phoebe and Paige were usually getting home or veging on the couch around this time but all the downstairs lights were off. Piper shrugged, she was too worn-out to worry about her sisters. They could worry about themselves, it's not like they hadn't taken out any demons alone before.

_Urgh, demons, too tiring, too much hassle, too…too freaking annoying and blood thirsty that's what they are!_ She thought angrily.

Her left foot hit the floor to the upstairs landing when she noticed it. The dull glow coming from her bedroom. Curious, and only a little apprehensive, she approached the door with caution, careful to avoid the floorboards that creak. Pushing the door open gently her breath caught in her throat as she tried to gasp.

The room was filled with candles that cast an understated, light on the walls as they flickered and danced in the breeze caused by the door opening, pink, red and white rose petals were scattered erratically on the floor and jazz music could be heard playing at a low volume on the stereo.

Leo stepped out of the shadows and into her line of vision, even if it was a little blurry from the spontaneous tears that pricked her eyes. He wore a goofy, loveable, "I'm so proud of myself" grin and all Piper could do was close the gap between them and kiss him.

It was a soft, gentle, loving kiss but it held so much passion and hidden depth.

_Yeah_, she thought, _this is love. This is my Leo._

"So, what do you think?" His voice sounded loud against the faint music.

"It's…amazing," was all she could manage. "Leo, I-"

"Shh," he cut her off and placed one finger on her soft, pink lips. "Don't talk right now."

Piper was happy to oblige. He removed his finger and covered her lips with his own. They sunk into the kiss, happy to be in each other's arms and content to take their time. There was no rushing, no frantic tugging of clothes; it was just like it should be.

Lying in bed with Leo fast asleep next to her Piper realised that she didn't need to worry about not spending enough time with Leo. He made an effort whenever she couldn't, he understood when demons came first, and he loved her unconditionally. Piper closed her eyes, thanking whoever had sent Leo down to her and vowing to make him as happy as he had made her in their years together.


End file.
